


Crush on the fatty

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Weight Gain, weight gain story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Roadhog tries his best to hide his true feelings for his boss, Junkrat. But it's getting a lot harder to keep them a secret? So will Roadhog slip up with one look at Junkrat's belly? Who knows.





	Crush on the fatty

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fat Friday! was in the mood for some Roadrat tonight so why not, hope you enjoy!

Fat Friday fic where Roadhog decides he likes Junkrat with all of the fat on him. Enjoy! Also, based off of timeline but I added a little twist because I’m just so thirsty for this. Enjoy!

Just imagine if Roadhog had confessed earlier. Junkrat would be absolutely massive by now. Just pure lard. I could stuff someone for some extra large and chunky chunkrat. Like roadhog, stuffing until they’re supreme.

I’m so desperate... enjoy?

——————

“Jamison!” Roadhog growled, stomping over to Junkrat and crossing his arms.

Junkrat Junker in his chair and immediately began to sweat, “that’s me name” he chuckled nervously.

“When I put you on a diet that means your not supposed to be eating this shit!” Roadhog shouted, pushing the tray of fast food away from Junkrat.

“It’s me cheat day though!” Junkrat complained, tapping his peg leg.

“Well by the looks of it you’ve been having a cheat day, every day” Roadhog grumbled, poking a pudgy finger into Junkrats belly.

“F-Fine. Maybe I haven’t been following me diet. But what’s the big deal?” Junkrat shrugs. Pushing his chair back and standing up tall. But the struggle to remain standing and try and look tough with such a bloated belly did not intimidate the massive Roadhog.

“The big deal is that you’ll hurt yourself! Your back is straining enough as it is and your legs are trembling with every step you take. Just think about falling down one day because of your belly and not getting back up!” Roadhog huffed, becoming more intimidating by pushing his belly slightly into Junkrat’s.

“I’ve thought about that, can’t wait to get that big” Junkrat mocks, raising his eyebrows and smacking his large belly, which sent a ripple through it.

“Ughh. Get your fat ass to the track in 10 minutes. I’m not letting you get that big” Roadhogs scoffs, thrusting to make Junkrat tumble to the ground.

“Oi! Watch it! Yer gonna bruise me belly!” Junkrat yelped, hissing in lain slightly from his back pains.

——

Roadhog waited outside, pacing back and fourth outside of the track field as he was deep in thought. If his crush on Junkrat wasn’t bad before, it definitely was now.

Roadhog couldn’t tell how he developed these feelings for his boss but he knew they had been there awhile. Sometimes he’d stay wide awake at night, staring into the ceiling as he thought about Junkrats laugh, that adorable smile. Everything about him Roadhog craved. The thing was, he just wasn’t so used to seeing someone so small get so wide and fat in such a short amount of time.

Roadhog could remember how fast and sly Junkrat was, from outrunning other people looking for his treasure to police chasing them. He could recall how he barely took up any space in the little side car he was in for Roadhog’s bike. Now Junkrat can’t even waddle to the kitchen without feeling dizzy and tired, huffing and puffing. Now he’s grown so wide that just imagining him inside the side car is funny. He just started eating lots of food one day and it all went outwards from there.

Roadhog was fine with it, a little meat on the guy’s bones would be healthy for him. But then Junkrat started to pile on more pounds. His flat stomach widening out and growing outwards and growing rounder with each day. Getting fatter and fatter until the point where gravity had to push his gut downwards. This was crazy, but what Roadhog didn’t realize was just how much he preferred his boss with the gut.

Roadhog could never reveal his true feelings to Junkrat. It would be way too awkward. What if Junkrat wasn’t even gay? What if Junkrat didn’t really like being so big? Roadhog just felt himself constantly blushing when that belly sloshed when Junkrat hobbled into the room. The guy now had a big presence that rivaled Roadhogs. Roadhog would have to control these feelings, they’d be out of control if he watched Junkrat continue to eat more. So he pushed Junkrat on a diet and an exercise routine. As both a curse and miracle it wasn’t working out for Junkrat. Honestly Roadhog prefer him to be much, much bigger.

Roadhog heard the panting and hobbling noises and looked up to see Junkrat waddling up with some a green pair of running pants and a white tank top. They both didn’t fit very well on him, the pants just making all of his curves even more noticeable, that shirt barely covered anything too.

“I thought you said having some meat on your bones was good for ya!” Junkrat complained, struggling to pull off his tank top. It had seemed he was starting to sweat already. Roadhog held back the urge to kiss that stubbled, chubby face right then and there.

“Yes but not so much fat that you can’t even get off your bed without being in a sweat. We’re gonna go for 10 laps today Jamie. Better keep up pace” Roadhog huffed, trying his hardest to keep his eyes from looking down at Junkrat’s blubbery belly.

“10? Fuck hogs, why can’t ya just lemme enjoy me belly in peace?” Junkrat groans as he stretches a bit before heading to the track and starting off with a light jog.

Roadhog says nothing to Junkrat but watches his ass jiggle and bounce with every step before trying to distract himself. Roadhog instead looks at the clip board he’s holding, containing the stats of Junkrats weight gain, and notes of how he did during some field testing.

At the beginning Junkrat’s were very good, above average time on beating training courses and such. But as we see as the more time he spends at Overwatch, the more fatter he got, the heavier he got, the worse he did. Roadhog just saw the time of completions just get longer and longer. It wasn’t any surprise that the ranking Overwatch members were thinking about having Junkrat off the field.

Roadhog had his mouth slightly a gape, it was shocking to see how big and fat Junkrat grew. To go from super thin to chunky in only a matter of months. Man was that hot too, wait! No! Don’t think about it like that! He should be losing weight, not getting fatter!

Roadhog continued to argue with himself while Junkrat almost immediately slowed down, his shoe scraping against the ground as he pushed himself through the laps. Tongue out and panting as his round belly juggled with every step. At first Junkrat understood why he should lose some weight, but now he’s really come to appreciate and like his weight. Honestly he wants to keep growing too.

After nearly five minutes of running Junkrat already just wanted to give up, “hogs, can I please just take a break? Me legs are killing me!” Junkrat complained.

Roadhog sighed, he wanted to say that yeah he could take a break. In fact he could eat some more too, if he could rub his belly. But no, Roadhog knew he was better than this, “just two more laps and you’ll be done for the day chunkrat” Roadhog teased, but really wanting to sink his hands into that flabby belly.

Junkrat groaned again, continuing to make his way across the track. At this point he wasn’t even running, and he was probably only shedding a few of the large amount of calories he consumes, as usual, this was a waste of time for both of them. It actually wasn’t too bad though, Roadhog likes to watch Junkrat’s large belly bounce up and down, slapping against his huge thighs as it jiggled upon impact with the rest of his body. Roadhog craved to be in bed with him, rubbing his belly and making him absolutely massive.

Roadhog was out out of his thoughts about a huge Junkrat when a huge Junkrat stumbles right in front of him. Grasping for the water and chugging it like there was no tomorrow. Roadhog noticed his legs trembling as well. Was it really that hard to carry around that belly?

“You alright there?” Roadhog asked, leaning over and patting Junkrat’s shoulder.

“No!” Junkrat gasped, “I just had to run seven laps with a big gut, back pain, and an awful set of legs! I’m telling ya, it’s no big deal that I’m big! Your big!” Junkrat huffs, wiping the sweat from his face with his small tank top.

“I’m big and I have muscle fat ass, your just pure lard. It’ll be a big deal when your just a big round blob of fat. Your done for the day” Roadhog grumbled, grabbing Junkrat’s belly and jiggling it before leaving the Junker.

—-

Much later Roadhog was in his room, changed into his underwear as he sat in his bed. Trying to read a book but unable to.

Sighing, Roadhog closed the book and stood up, stretching as he needed to find another distraction. His mind kept going back to Junkrat and his wide, fat, doughy, body. Roadhog practically drooled at the thought of having him all to himself. If Roadhog has his way, Junkrat would just be a ball of pure fat.

Roadhog sighed as he looked down at his own belly. He started to imagine that it was Junkrat’s.

“Your gonna get big for me Jamie. Absolutely massive” Roadhog huffed, closing his eyes and massaging the fat. Roadhog kept teasing himself, using his belly in place of Junkrat’s until a knock was heard and the door swung open.

“Fuck!” Roadhog swore, quickly dropping and turning around to face Junkrat. Who was also in his underwear and holding a pair of ripped shorts in his hand.

“Oh, sorry to scare ya” Junkrat said, oblivious to he bulge Roadhog carried, “sorry to bother but I ripped outta me last pair of shorts. Ya got any pants that I can borrow till I get some more?” Junkrat asked, itching his belly.

Roadhog sighed, “your gains have also cost us a pretty penny. Do you know how much we’ve spent on upgrading your wardrobe?” Roadhog asked, standing up and walking over to his drawer to pick out a pair of pants, “try these” he huffed, throwing the pair over to the Junker.

Usually in a situation like this people would be uncomfortable talking in nothing but their underwear, but the bond between Roadhog and Junkrat was so strong that they didn’t care. So Roadhog watched as Junkrat slowly out one stubby legs into the pants.

Junkrat grunted as he struggled to get them last his round buttocks, then struggled even more to get the button to latch, “come on” Junkrat huffed, “I wore a pair of yours last week and they fit foine!” Junkrat groaned.

“Forget it, you outgrew my pants tubby. Next time consider if you’ll rip your shorts or not before stuffing your face like a pig” Roadhog grumbled, unable to keep his eyes off of Junkrats dome of a belly.

Man this was hot, did Junkrat seriously get so fat that he outgrew his pants. For the whole time they knew each other Junkrat was always the smallest. Now he was the biggest. Junkrat didn’t listen, continuing to try and button the pants before eventually losing his grip and falling onto Roadhog’s bed. A loud freak was heard.

“you broke the fucking springs. Way to go” Roadhog huffed, putting his hands on Junkrat and trying to lift him off the couch. Was it always this hard to lift Jamie up? Roadhog grunted as he let go of Junkrat, “Christ your fat” Roadhog hummed, laying on the couch next to Junkrat and putting a hand on his pudgy belly.

“Ya know what, I think your cute. But with this belly, your fucking adorable. I love how fat you are, and with this fat belly your going to get much, much bigger for me” Roadhog growled, sitting up and starting to rub Junkrats belly. He confessed, but he didn’t care.

“Hogs?” Junkrat asked, face bright red as Roadhog rubbed his belly.

“Shut it piggy, your mine now” Roadhog shushed Junkrat, lifting up his mask and leaning in to kiss Junkrat. Both of their bellies touching.

Roadhog had did it, he couldn’t help himself. But now that it was out, he was going to make Junkrat..... supreme

—————-

That was long, but I enjoyed it! Please lemme know what you think!


End file.
